


Bee Bee Beeye

by OrangeCloud, Sugarsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BEE SEXU SO DESU, Bee-movie Au, M/M, buuuuuzzzzz, buzz - Freeform, everytime u hear centuries remember this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsh/pseuds/Sugarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beekawa so kawaii desu" </p><p>Disadbeentures of the Queen Bee,. .. , , , Beekawa Toobee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Bee Beeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trayciclo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trayciclo/gifts).



> this started w a meme

Theh tru lo ve storie b/t a bee and teh kIng beE,,,,,,,,or Is I T???? Dun duNn Nnn DuNnN R8ting: Ex plct t t t t ;) )); ) ))

 

(super sPIce!!!!y!Y!! BEEware) Iit wsas a chill day at aoBEEjosaisaoi, lik you couldt even like i dont kno put a sweeter to lik nut bee cold or smeethingu Aftr practicing beElleybal, BEEkawa saiD 2 his beemates, lik teammates, but… . . .. with bees, lol teh lolz so random xxxxD

**;9**

 

Anyways.. .. . he said, ‘’todays the day u gott bEELievE (nAAruto refrEncE lolz) in me’’ bc, he was tryina be inspirational i guess and then, THE BEEOR (like door but with bees??? idk XDDDDDDD) the hive!!!!!!1!! opeended. It was.. .. . KABEEYMAtryina uh Idk

he ws rrunning 8I MEAN FLYING!9)!!!) and got lost??!? so he entered aobEejosai jst 2 annoty evryone bc he was an annotuing brat. like, the bratz

 

Beeindaichi screamed.

 

”BEE preeparud evEry Beedoy I haVe Cum with Hoarbeel Knews”, whAT Beewa wAs abeeout Tooo Hear was THee worSt thinG EVER, LIK SEROS EVER

BEEEEEEkawa said, ‘’OUTTA MY SWAMP…. wait grong fic’’ he yell, ‘’OUTTA MY HIVE’’(lolz theis is a refrencr to ouR PREv stroie if u haven7 reead it, HTNA UR STUPUID)

Kabeeymma run.

 

Evry1 was happy r/n, EXCPET!!!!1!1!!1 beewa-chan, our beeoutiful beewa-chan, said ‘’Beewaka we need 2 tlak… . .. .. i mean buzz’’ BC YKNO BES BUZZ??? idk man

Evryone on the court (HIVE!) staredt to sweat. Can bees even sweat??? the fuck dude, lol they sweeet honie duHHh So, it was keik (KINK XDDDDDDDDDDD) i mean like, everyone left ??????beelft?beeft?? and they were aloeen. ;)))))::;;;) if u knoe what i meanie ‘’What do u BEEn thinkhn bby’’, beekawa finally said. Beewa-chan buzzed in beesponse,AYYYYY LMAO(lol mari) LIKE, WITH BEES LAMOOoo0O0o. k so, beewaizubee shouteed ‘This fic canty BEE (xD) fluff. this agnty. like, bees crying hijney or smth’’

 

bEEkawa said, ‘’FUK KNow OnE ofu us has to get BEeingerd, desu” Beewa Kne hi was rigT so ,,,,,,,,,,,h e stabbedd Beeeeeeekawa a in The nonads (LOL IM ONLY 13 SO I HAVE TO SAY NONADS TEHHEHEHE LOLZ) witH his stinger ;;;))))))

aafter BeekaWa let The fanBeeS have thEir sAd MoNenTTTT, the realLLLLL super sticy things happend ‘’’’’’’’’))))0 In the Distancee U you ld Hear **_“Beekawa should have come to shiratobeezawa”_**

 

 

_**_________WA RNIN G SUPER SP ICKY EX PLICITTT THINGS BEEXBEE DONT L KE DO NT READ - DESU________________________** _

 

bEEKAWA said, ‘’i-im… . .. . . honeeing’’ and thts all what u need 2 kno abt the spicey part. and then, when evryhting beemed alrighty. ANGST HAPPYENED AGAIN??? (lmao happyned but its actually agnst so its not happy lmaooOOOOO)... …anydaywas

*anywssy

wazzy haha lol i canT speellLl, i lost the spellingBEEEE

 

*aNYWAYS, let the puns bee. bEEEkawa saud, *said ‘’im pregnant beewa-aghan’’. Beewa said, ‘’ur a fucking bee what the fUCK’’ and leaved beekawa forever. ...

 

**_[SOME BEEGENDS ARE TOLD SOME TURN TO BUZZ OR TO HONN, BUZZ YOU WILL REMEMBEE BEE, REMEMBEE BEE FOR CENTUBEES]_ **

 

Thta was what beekawa heard all night in alone in his hive, slowly and lik a wisper he said ‘’Beeye, Beewa-chan.’’

**TO BEE CONTINUED????????lolzzz**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hte bee movei


End file.
